


[Podfic] I Need a Hero

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets), kylonaberrie, litrapod (litra), semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona), Shmaylor



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Multi, Music, Podfic, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-02-29 10:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18776041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylonaberrie/pseuds/kylonaberrie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Podfic of "I Need a Hero" by imaginary_goluxAuthor's original summary:Every so often, even the most competent person needs a rescue.





	[Podfic] I Need a Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Need A Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779493) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



[MP3 download or stream from archive.org](https://archive.org/download/INeedAHeroStarWars/I%20Need%20a%20Hero%20%5BStar%20Wars%5D.mp3) | 18 MB | 0:16:39  
[M4A download or stream from Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11koZVNcfhyX09jzZJOkrHrBMUmbqxM_n) | 23 MB | 0:16:39

**Author's Note:**

> Produced for Podfic Polygons 2019.
> 
> Selected by shmaylor.  
> Read by godoflaundrybaskets.  
> Edited by kylonaberrie.  
> Cover art by litra.  
> Music added by semperfiona.


End file.
